


Groupie love

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rockstar Jensen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Jared and his groupie love for Jensen.





	Groupie love

**Author's Note:**

> That song needs a j2 fic.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_You're in the bar, playing guitar_  
_I'm trying not to let the crowd next to me_  
_It's so hard sometimes with the star_  
_When you have to share him with everybody_  
_You're in the club, living it up_  
_I'm trying not to let the crowd notice me_  
_It's so sweet, swingin' to the beat_ _  
_ When I know that you're doing it all for me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ready for the concert my pop beast?"

 

Jared just looked at him with that smile and dimples in all their splendor, making a mess with Jensen's sanity.

 

Jared had just showered and wet hair dripped on his bare chest, he still didn’t decide what pants to wear so he was walking, exposing his half-naked humanity throughout the Hotel room they were sharing that weekend. Only his SAXX's and an open shirt, and he was a pagan sex god for Jensen or a commercial ... of his most lewd dreams.

 

Jensen licked his lips as he looked away to check incoming messages on his cell phone. He crossed his legs and stretched out one of his arms along the head of the large sofa in which he was sitting.

 

"You want my groupie love, eh Jen?"

 

Behind him, Jared was putting that fucking song on again. He had listened it all the morning. Jensen was sure that the melody would hit him, and he was so sure that, for no apparent reason, he would start humming the lyrics from nowhere. Preferably in front of his friends or in the middle of a work meeting with the big bosses from the show.

 

Damn Jared and his new obsession with Lana del Rey.

 

“And what do you say Jack? What song will you sing for me tonight?”

 

“Which one do you think?”

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed hard, that laugh that always bubbles from him when he is really happy, relaxed.

 

Jensen feels like 10 feet tall from just seeing that. Jared today, at that moment, is happy. The clouds, today, don’t cover his eyes. Today His Sky shines blue.

 

'Come on Jack, don’t be mean baby.'

 

Jared handed him a glass of Chardonnay, and Jensen licked his lips, watching at the reddish hickey peeking under his shirt, which Jensen chose because that one highlights the pinch of blue he has in his capricious multicolored eyes that he adores so much.

 

“Are you gonna be there?”

 

The question might have made him sound like a spoiled child, demanding his mother's attention, but Jensen didn’t give a damn. At this point in his life, there were few things that makes him feel embarrassed. This was not one of them.

 

"I don’t know, Jen. It's your moment, you shine on the stage when you sing and it's you and the fans. If I go, all I’m gonna do is distract everyone's attention. The fans will start snooping around, what I do, what you do. They are like detectives, you know?. Not even the FBI could have us more watched."

 

"Fuck the people Jay, I want you there," Jensen said, setting the glass aside and taking Jared by the waist until it was over his knees. Jared put his arms on his shoulders and began to swing to the sound of the soft ballad that he had selected from his iPod. The smell of soap and fruity shampoo flooded Jensen's lungs. And he was back to 27 again and hot by the 22 years old boy (still was 22 _‘I’m gonna turn 23 in July”_ ) who invited him to have a beer because _'I am legal now, you know.'_

 

Jared exhaled a giggle, softer and more rhythmic. He was drunk with pleasure. They had an absolutely glorious weekend. Golf, dinners at fine restaurants, went to a club the night before and today Jensen would go to that bar to play with Jason.

 

“You really want my groupie love, eh Jen?”

 

“More than anything in this fucking world, babe”

 

Jared rested his head on his shoulder, still wobbling on top of him, making his cock feel more than happy with that bubbly butt rubbing it. Jensen took him by his fleshy ass cheeks with his hands, clasped tightening his body against him.

 

“And if I say that I prefer that you stay with me, here in the room? You could have your personal concert here.” Jared drew his rosy lips close, almost to kissing his ear. “You could make me sing all the high notes you wanted, you always do.”

 

Suddenly the bar and music did not seem so important.

 

His cock pulsed more insistently, hard and erect, fattening with every touch of that perky ass that pumped him, with those lips caressing his ear. Jared was a fickle and whimsical muse. His Texan muse.

 

Jensen licked his lover's neck, the skin still wet from the shower.

 

_Key lime and perfume and festivals,_ says Lana.

 

Jared tastes like life.

 

_It's like magic, babe, isn't life wonderful?_

 

Yeah it is. He was so grateful for that. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
